Dragons and Mages
by Evie-Priestess
Summary: I suppose this is another one of those super powered Harry stories ... but please read anyway
1. Scream a little dream of me

Disclaimer:

It doesn't Belong To Me.

If you recognise it definitely doesn't

If you don't recognise it try asking others

If you still don't recognise it the Goddess only knows where my muse got it from – so blame my muse!

[………] Dragons

{……………} Immortalis (tongue of the true immortals)

"Scream a little dream of me" were the last words she spoke as she vanished from the clutches of the death eaters. Harry could of cheered that some one had finally survived, but as she had he then had to sit through the partial destruction of a muggle village.

She had, on the other hand spotted Harry when the death eaters attacked. Realising who and what he was, she utilised his wish that someone, anyone, would escape just so he wasn't the only _'survivor'. _How he hated that word … that label … that lie. She used his self-loathing, his emotion to get herself out and landed by him as he continued to thrash and writhe as Voldermort had his sweet way with muggles and wizarding folk alike.

She looked down at the small teen that had saved her. The boy-who-lived … the newest mage, and apparently the youngest ever. She shuddered as she realised just how many gifts he possessed now even before he had his coming of age. She had trained for the next awakening and she would be the only one who could help him, yet he had had to save her.

"Awake Emrys. Awake and dam the link. Awake child and accept my oath." She laced her voice with mesmer. As she spoke he began to struggle and the beginnings of a cry emerged, but was suppressed. Catching the meaning almost immediately she cast layer upon layer of silencing charms. Looking around the room she saw just how barren and disgusting it was.

After nearly a minute she realised that he wouldn't awake until the vision was terminated, so she gathered the slim teen in her arms and smashing the wards by tapping into his emotions and tripped them both to Dragonsroost, and straight into the cavern where she knew, by instinct a clutch of eggs must await. Carefully she laid the boy, Emrys, on the warm sand floor. Almost immediately one of the eggs, the largest hatched into a small silver dragon. Mewing pitiful the small creature approached Emrys and butted his side. The teen awoke and cuddled the creature trying to reassure it.

A bright light surrounded both of them, and when it died away the dragon looked happy, and a petite girl who slept peacefully now was using it as a cushion. She looked at the dragon curiously.

[ It was the only way i could hope to heal him fully. Plus he was supposed to be a she – he's been feeling uncomfortable in his body for nearly six years now, and to round it off, my rider has to be female remember, Leila. Now while i can protect him i need you to retrieve the other new mage, who happens to be his soul sister, and I believe when you return your egg will hatch okay? ]

Leila bowed to the dragon and tripped away; she arrived at Hermione's house just in time to save the girl from burning to death while bound to her bed. The poor girl was badly burnt, so Leila mimicked her actions with Emrys, soothing the girl with washes of love and welcome, but as she lay the girl on the floor she could feel Death standing behind her, waiting to claim the youngling.

Slowly the largest remaining egg fractured and another small silver dragon appeared, but this one raced to its bonded's side, and stood facing Death down with a small flame trickling from its mouth. Leila smiled as the bright light consumed the girl and the dragon. She turned away and came face to face with Death.

{They are not yours and never shall be. She has been recognised. Now go}

The black robed skeleton bowed to her and vanished in a blast of cold. As the light died away she saw a petite girl who looked much like Emrys leaning against her dragon.

[ Thank you for rescuing my Mya; isn't she beautiful? ]

Leila could only nod as a third egg, cracked. A small white dragon emerged, and she ran to it. It playfully butted her legs causing her to fall over, and as she did she was enclosed in a column of pure light with her dragon. The little white dragon transformed in to a stately lady who smiled at Leila.

[ Welcome lore mistress. I am Zara, your companion. Watch the little ones carefully and train them well, for they shall be strong. As you know to train them for flight they must go to Raryn, but you may reassure them that no time will have passed in this place. It will also give their magic time to mature before they train it properly. Give them a day or so, but order the house elves to prepare suites for you, the mages and two other rider couples as I believe several will wish to accompany you back. ]

The light dissipated and the dragon transformed back. Suddenly tired she curled up in much a similar position to Emrys and Mya with her head on Zara's stomach.

Hogwarts 

Dumbledore panicked as two of his sets of alarms went off almost simultaneously, but as he checked the readings he realised exactly what had happened. A true emotions witch had broken both sets of wards. He could understand Hermione's – the girl was about to burn to death, but for the witch to break the wards on Harry's house … something must have gone badly wrong. Dumbledore had met Leila when she was just fifteen and swearing the Dragon's oath, and she had promised she would try to explain if she took a student of his.

Moments later three ghostly stately ladies entered his office. "I would like to apologise on behalf of Leila, Lord Dumbledore. The mage Emrys saved her life, and the only way she could save he … him in return was to take Emrys and let Emrys bond with a mage's dragon. Mya was taken for the same reason. Now all three are about to disappear off the radar entirely because we must visit Raryn for a little while … it is the only place they can learn to ride their dragons in battle without suspicion." The ladies smiled and vanished.

Elsewhere 

_scream a little dream of me_

_whose life you tried to steal_

_scream a little dream of me_

_as horror becomes too real_

_scream a little dream of me_

_with earth i bind you_

_scream a little dream of me_

_with air i banish your family from you_

_scream a little dream of me_

_with fire i judge you_

_scream a little dream of me_

_with water i silence the evil inside you_

_scream a little dream of me_

_with akasha i mark you_

_scream a little dream of me_

_and believe …_

Draco thrashed in his bed of crushed velvet, as his mind traced and retraced the events of the raid. He had thought they were breaking into a muggle house, but no. It was the home of a pretty single witch whose second fault was refusing to bed Lucius. The curse breaker of the group had dismantled her wards easily – he was famous for his work… They had found her asleep on a disgustingly muggle sofa and had bound her. At that moment Lord Voldermort was called and instead of taking her as planned, he signalled we should cast the Killing Curse simultaneously. As our mouths began to form the curse she spoke a phrase that identified who we were trying to kill. I crumbled internally, but then she vanished entirely. Even with my 'talents' I couldn't find her. With an evil grin my father turned his wand on the elder Crabbe and Goyle and indicated I should do the same to the younger and with oblivated them quickly and planted the notion we had killed the girl. Then each child grasped its father's arm as we answered the Dark Lord's Call

Dragonsroost 

Leila awoke first being the healthiest at the time of the binding. Stretching she found she had been slid into the Lore Mistress's bed, which was all silk and velvet and sinfully luxurious. Reaching out she verified for herself that the two mages were indeed asleep, but the action awoke Zara, who head butted her until she got out of bed. A set of clothes including the battle robe that indicated they were to travel to Raryn today.

Carefully levitating the clothes behind her she went in search of the bathroom. Zara soon leapt from the nest she had made on the bed and stalked after her bonded, finding her in a marble-lined room with a deep pool.

Cautiously using the little ramp provided Zara entered the water and then decided she quite liked it, and proceeded to play with Leila for nearly an hour before her senses informed her that the two new mages sleep patterns had altered.

Calling a house elf to oil Zara, Leila dressed herself using a very useful wandless spell and tripped into the sisters' suite as the house elf arrived to pamper her bonded.


	2. Understanding

Disclaimer:

It doesn't Belong To Me.

If you recognise it definitely doesn't

If you don't recognise it try asking others

If you still don't recognise it the Goddess only knows where my muse got it from – so blame my muse!

[………] Dragons

{……………} Immortalis (tongue of the true immortals)

Dragonsroost 

     Leila sat on the edge of Emrys and Mya's bed, projecting waves of love and comfort, and the feeling of being home, to stop them panicking when they awoke. Unfortunately the time on the edge of consciousness is the period of greatest vulnerability to nightmares … or visions. Leila could only watch in growing horror as first Emrys and then Mya was dragged into the nightmares the like that none should be forced to witness.

     The two young silver dragons aware of their bondeds' distress, snapped awake and began to croon. Then their human counterparts materialized and blended with the two sleeping mages, who calmed almost immediately. As the dragons' human forms reappeared they spoke almost too quietly to hear. "Scream a little dream for me, ye who dares only attack a sleeping child. Scream a little dream of Crucio and Imperious ye who try to hurt our bonded."

     Emrys awoke first, shortly followed by Mya. They struggled to sit up so Leila just enchanted the pillows to fluff up slowly, holding them in an upright position.

     "Where are we? Who are you?" Emrys spoke quietly, her voice still raw from screaming. Leila began as if to speak but Emrys' dragon interrupted.

     [She is Leila, the lore mistress. I suggest you respect her child. As to where you are this is Dragonsroost, and you are in the mage's quarters. Mya tell me what you can about the mythical dragons]

_"When the child mage is forced to fight,_

_Then the true dragons will take flight._

_The silver dragon will find her mage_

_And with her flight shall usher in a new age._

That was the only reference I ever found – and that was in the depths of the restricted section at Hogwarts, Lady Ash."

     Ash chuckled quietly as only a dragon is capable of doing. [Axsis how come you got the bookworm? It's not fair! Anyway, well done child for finding that much out. The last time we flew was just over a millennia ago when Rowena was forced into battle against a dark lord, who allied himself with Orannis, at the age of eleven. She ended up founding Hogwarts with her lore mistress and her flight commanders after the dark lord of her times second major defeat. Before you ask, Salzaar went dark after his dragon was destroyed he hid it for a while, even stayed at the school but he was later driven out when they realised what had happened. When Salzaar became the next dark lord Godric insisted he face him in a wizard's duel over Rowena's honour but the duel was fatal to both of them. Rowena was forced to bury both of her beloveds. Soon after that her dragon laid its clutch and she gave birth to twin girls one fathered by Godric, the other Salzaar. All three of them had other heirs, so using her own blood she invoked a truly ancient spell to transport her daughters to the next age they would need the flight, for both daughters would be powerful enough, born of a dragon queen and her flight commanders. We have broken part of the spell but we will need her library at Hogwarts to remove the rest]

     "What about that wretched prophecy Ash? The one that drove Voldermort to attack me, and Dumbledore to defend me and the world to call me the boy-who-lived?" Emrys asked her dragon, curiosity etched across his face.

     [Blame Rowena. It's a family thing – because she was a mage and the dragon queen, she was immune to the killing curse. In fact the only way to definitely kill a dragon queen mage is decapitation of both dragon and mage, though curses hurt, and the killing curse is a nightmare. You can however kill yourself with one of the 'Mater' spells to protect your children, which is how Rowena died. Anyway the prophecy…

_the true heirs of the raven, the snake and the lion, twin girls who are destined to ride the dragons … the snake's daughter to know she is an orphan but think he is the lily's flower … the lion's daughter, her mother's child in temperament shall be raised mundane … they break all the rules … never before have two queens emerged at once … the snake's daughter guarded by the lily and the stag, loved by the wolf and the grim and betrayed by the rat … shall battle snake's bastard heir with her twin and their flights … and they are the only chance the light has to defeat Orannis new ally … and with their flight shall usher in a new age if they succeed …_

both Dumbledore and Voldermort only know bits of the prophecy … Voldermort only think one child is involved for some strange reason, and Dumbledore doesn't remember it all for Hogwarts protects its heirs and the prophecy was made on school grounds]

Elsewhere 

     Draco shot upright in his bed, as he felt the removal of half a dozen curses he didn't even know had been placed on him. He checked off what had been removed

Mentally. His first thought was to blame the golden trio, but then his unique talents kicked in and he recognised both his father's magical signature and the nature of the curses in place. Dressing quickly, he burrowed under his bed for the Gringotts key his mother had given him before she died of _'natural' _causes. Thinking back to what she said

_"It is a tradition in my family child to take your firstborn to a seer. If he is the destined one any seer, even one with next to no sight will tell the mother the prophecy. When i took you a prophecy was spoken._

_you would be surprised what blood hides in his veins … destined to ride a dragon … to battle Orannis beside the twin daughters of the raven and his spiritual father … he will be dragged into the darkness but the lore mistress will give him the key … let him speak with true emotion and he shall be free …" _

Quietly vowing revenge he armed himself with the sword mother had given him and focusing on his disgust and hatred of all that his father and his kind stood for spoke the words "scream a little dream of me". A cloud of dust spun around him and he vanished from the manor.

Hogwarts 

     "It is time." Severus exited Dumbledore's office and stalked quickly down to the dungeons and entered his quarters. Working with utmost speed and care, he loaded all of his personal possessions into crates and labelled them for Albus to deal with. Returning to his closet he took down the wards surrounding the hiding place of the items he had received from his mother just before her death. There was a small bundle of clothing, a potion bottle and two letters.

     Recalling the specific instructions she had given him, he mixed the potion with a vial of phoenix tears and a shot of fire whiskey, and downed it in one. Lying on the bed he analysed the substance he had just drunk as it took affect and was quite astonished as he realised what the potion was - one of Helga's rather unique potions from the founding. Only one of heirs could brew it with ingredients from her personal garden and using her wand could create it.  
The effects of said potion were rather sort after as well. It was a true de-aging potion mixed with a glamour remover. When said potion had finished altering him, Severus changed into the clothes his mother had left him and fixed his sword and daggers in place and spoke the words, focusing on his desire to do maximum damage to Voldermort. "scream a little dream of me" he vanished in a cloud of dust.


	3. Too many Prophecies!

Disclaimer:

It doesn't Belong To Me.

If you recognise it definitely doesn't

If you don't recognise it try asking others

If you still don't recognise it the Goddess only knows where my muse got it from – so blame my muse!

[…………] Dragons

{……………} Immortalis (tongue of the true immortals)

Voldermort's Current Hideaway 

     "Well done Tom. Things are going to plan, but you must attack the riders before they bond to the dragons." The voice echoed from the soulless mirror beside his throne. Voldermort smiled sinisterly and threw a prisoner into the mirror and he was swallowed. Voldermort cackled.

Dragonsroost 

     Emrys and Mya scrambled slowly out of bed, drawing on the energy of Axsis and Ash, and using the pair as supports stumbled into the rather lush bathroom. The two silver dragons guided them into the water and then glared pointedly at Leila.

     [Leila! We have guests!] Zara's voice echoed in her head. Leila could just picture the little dragon bouncing enthusiastically. [The flight commanders have arrived! And they are both descendents of the Raven!]. Leila smiled at her dragon and tripped back to her quarters to retrieve her cloak and staff, and shed the battle robe at least temporarily. Retrieving her dragon from the house elf's rather over enthusiastic ministrations. Gathering her dragon to her she tripped into the entrance hall, where two young men stood dressed in blue and silver, indicating both might know at least part of their heritage, but they probably were slytherins.

     "Welcome young lords. What makes you believe you belong here?" Leila looked at the young dark haired man and the silver-blond youngster. The blond stepped forward first.

     "There was a prophecy made for me by a seer … _you would be surprised what blood hides in his veins … destined to ride a dragon … to battle Orannis beside the twin daughters of the raven and his spiritual father … he will be dragged into the darkness but the lore mistress will give him the key … let him speak with true emotion and he shall be free … _and the key was the phrase you spoke when you escaped from my father. _Scream a little dream of me…_" Leila nodded, recalling the prophecy she had been told referred to one of the next flight commanders. "Welcome to Dragonsroost Serpens."

     Leila turned to the second man and felt a chill run up her spine. He was much like Salzaar reincarnated. He would make a powerful rider, but would be dangerous if he ever lost his dragon. "Mother was a seer and a friend of your grandmother who believed this prophecy to be true. She left me a potion saying i was born out of time and would make a mistake i would pay for a thousand fold. Mother's prophecy went thus … _my child, born fifteen years too soon … master of his arts … lured into darkness and his power bound … but through the lore mistress shall be given a second chance … like his spiritual son he is destined to love a daughter of the raven and ride a golden dragon … his fate to fight at her side …" _

Leila smiled at her memory of Serenity Snape, a beautiful woman brutalized by a truly evil man. She had loved the woman dearly and had promised to care for her soon when he came into his inheritance. "I believe you belong with us Master Darracs." Zara chirped in agreement and began to head towards the hatching cavern. " And if you would follow the little white dragon she'll take you to the hatching cavern."

Hogwarts 

     Albus manipulated the wards to disguise the energy spike that indicated a form of transport Hogwarts had not seen in more than a full millennia. Scrolling through the registar he tried to identify which others might be called to the dragons. Sighing as he realised there was truly no way to tell, he set the list to one side, and contemplated the task of finding a new potions master, and a competent DADA professor – and it wasn't even as if he had the DA to pick up the slack, but his first and most important challenge was to calm the order down, appease a large red haired family and figure out what he could tell an interfering ministry …

Dragonsroost 

     Zara butted the two flight commanders-to-be into position in front of the nest, just as two largish dark grey eggs hatched and their hatchlings lunged for the two men. Knocked to the ground, the light surrounded both men simultaneously.

     [Welcome Darracs. I am Loran, your life companion.]

     [Welcome Serpens. I am Keela, your life companion.]

Order Headquarters, Location Unknown 

     "What in Merlin's name do you mean they've gone! How can you lose track of both of them?" Dumbledore arrived just in tie to see an irate looking Molly Weasley screaming at Kingsley Shacklebolt.

     "Molly calm down a second and think. What have the aurors found that was a constant between both locations apart from hints of the dark arts, most specifically dream manipulation?" Albus asked distracting Molly just long enough to allow Kingsley to escape.

     "A massive energy spike. Why Albus?" Molly replied calming down long enough to think what he had said.

     "What does the phrase _Scream a little dream of me_ mean to you Molly?" Albus asked gently, willing the woman to remember her training as an unmentionable.

     "Oh Merlin._ When the child mage is forced to fight … then the true dragons will take flight … the silver dragon will find her mage … and with her flight shall usher in a new age … _It's got that bad? That phrase is a mage key, one bound to the more unusual powers of the Lore Mistress." Molly's truth sense kicked in as her mind calmed. "They called them Emrys and Mya did they not?

     "Yes Molly. I believe they have already bonded." She only just made it a chair, when she crumpled into it. "Molly are you alright?"

     Molly spoke mechanically. "Every Dragon rider has prophecy which ties them to their destiny right?" Albus nodded it was one of the few things Leila had told him. She had sensed that the riders would take to the skies in his times and he had to know at least some of the details. Molly sighed and removed the chain from around her neck and opened the locket to reveal a prophecy pearl. Tapping it with her wand a small heavily robed image appeared above the globe and began to speak.

     _"dare to dream child but fate condemns … seven boys and a single girl your lot … but fear not when the dragons rise you'll be proud and the sacrifice be worth it … the first and second to be born alone, one may raise dragons, the other break curses, but both may ride the dragons … the third and fourth born together, but one will die early and the other try too hard, but he will be healed by the queens and aid light from inside … the fifth and the sixth born together, twin marauders, weapons smiths maybe … the seventh son may befriend the dragon queens, but never shall he ride a dragon … instead he shall follow the fourth strange as it may seem … the girl shall be tainted by the bastard serpent, but will rise above and take to the skies to defend the child she carries for the Lore Mistress and she is the fourth, avalon's heir …"_

     "Percy had a twin born ten minutes before he was …"


	4. Authors Notes

**A/N:**

**Thanks to my Reviewers**

**Jwillams **first review and it was constructive!

I'll try and post every two or three days though i may be quicker than that if i get going.

To some extent dragon riders are renamed, so i've included a list of new names with mage status noted and heir status, and i have way too many prophecies kicking around to keep straight so i've put those in too.

**Prophecies**

_When the child mage is forced to fight,_

_Then the true dragons will take flight._

_The silver dragon will find her mage_

_And with her flight shall usher in a new age._

**Old prophecy speaking of the dragons return to aid child mages forced to fight**

_scream a little dream of me_

_whose life you tried to steal_

_scream a little dream of me_

_as horror becomes too real_

_scream a little dream of me_

_with earth i bind you_

_scream a little dream of me_

_with air i banish your family from you_

_scream a little dream of me_

_with fire i judge you_

_scream a little dream of me_

_with water i silence the evil inside you_

_scream a little dream of me_

_with akasha i mark you_

_scream a little dream of me_

_and believe …_

**n.b not really a prophecy but a key will explain later in story**

_the true heirs of the raven, the snake and the lion, twin girls who are destined to ride the dragons … the snake's daughter to know she is an orphan but think he is the lily's flower … the lion's daughter, her mother's child in temperament shall be raised mundane … they break all the rules … never before have two queens emerged at once … the snake's daughter guarded by the lily and the stag, loved by the wolf and the grim and betrayed by the rat … shall battle snake's bastard heir with her twin and their flights … and they are the only chance the light has to defeat Orannis new ally … and with their flight shall usher in a new age if they succeed …_

Hermione and Harrys prophecy 

**_n.b this is the AU bit good portion of fifth year still applies, [e.g the D.A. and Gred and Forge leaving Hogwarts] i just needed to change the prophecy._**

you would be surprised what blood hides in his veins … destined to ride a dragon … to battle Orannis beside the twin daughters of the raven and his spiritual father … he will be dragged into the darkness but the lore mistress will give him the key … let him speak with true emotion and he shall be free …

Draco's prophecy

… _my child, born fifteen years too soon … master of his arts … lured into darkness and his power bound … but through the lore mistress shall be given a second chance … like his spiritual son he is destined to love a daughter of the raven and ride a golden dragon … his fate to fight at her side …_

Snape's prophecy 

**_n.b before anyone flames over this, thanks to the potion he is now only seventeen okay! Nothing will happen until she is seventeen in my current plan._**

_dare to dream child but fate condemns … seven boys and a single girl your lot … but fear not when the dragons rise you'll be proud and the sacrifice be worth it … the first and second to be born alone, one may raise dragons, the other break curses, but both may ride the dragons … the third and fourth born together, but one will die early and the other try too hard, but he will be healed by the queens and aid light from inside … the fifth and the sixth born together, twin marauders, weapons smiths maybe … the seventh son may befriend the dragon queens, but never shall he ride a dragon … instead he shall follow the fourth strange as it may seem … the girl shall be tainted by the bastard serpent, but will rise above and take to the skies to defend the child she carries for the Lore Mistress and she is the fourth, avalon's heir …_

Molly Weasley and kids prophecy 

Leila  
(Gillian Rose Black)

**Lore Mistress**

Heir of Hufflepuff

Rider of Zara

Emrys  
(Harry James Potter)

Dragon Queen

**Mage**

Heir of Ravenclaw / Slytherin

Rider of Ash

Mya  
(Hermione Louise Granger)

Dragon Queen

**Mage**

Heir of Ravenclaw / Gryffindor

Rider of Axsis

Lord Voldermort   
(Tom Marvolo Riddle)   
  
Dark Lord   
  
**Orannis pawn**   
  
Bastard Heir of Slytherin   
  
Serpens  
(Draco Lucius Malfoy)

Flight Commander

**Mage**

Heir of Ravenclaw

Rider of Keela

Darracs  
(Severus Salzaar Snape)

Flight Commander

**Mage**

Heir of Ravenclaw

Rider of Loran


	5. Hatchings and Enter the Weaasleys

Disclaimer:

It doesn't Belong To Me.

If you recognise it definitely doesn't

If you don't recognise it try asking others

If you still don't recognise it the Goddess only knows where my muse got it from – so blame my muse!

[………] Dragons

{……………} Immortalis (tongue of the true immortals)

Malfoy Manor 

     The house elves tipped toed around the manor, wary of the master, unwilling to wake him now the young master had gone just like the mistress had predicted.

The Burrow 

     Ginny was working in the kitchen when she looked up at the clock only to see four hands spinning wildly. Groaning she reached round the back of the clock and inserted the key and whispered, _"you don't want to know but its order business" _and purely on instinct, _"with the dragons", "fulfilling destiny" _and_ "some place else". _Turning the key twice she added the three names from her dream. Sure enough, like two of the four hands, they landed on the "_with the dragons"_ sighing she returned the key to the original position and removed the _"with the dragons"_ position. The five hands from the _"with the dragons"_ position all shifted to _"fulfilling destiny"._

Dragonsroost 

     Leila snorted when she tripped into the hatching cavern and discovered the two normally self contained Slytherins asleep leaning on their bonded, gorgeous, assuredly masculine deep blue coloured dragons, with simple silver markings denoting their riders role as flight commanders. With a wink at Zara, Leila called a gang of house elves to her and instructed them to take the pair to the guest rooms in her suite.

     Yawning she tripped into her potions lab and whipped up one of Helga's potions, a kinder form of pepper-up, and downed it in one go, immediately feeling the affects. Sitting at the beautiful old desk, she retrieved the book of prophecies and checked who else would arrive before they had enough to open the portal to Raryn.

     The next three were part of a family prophecy and would require a reminder it was time. Grabbing a piece of parchment, a quill and a bottle of dragon's blood ink she scribbled a note to each of the three riders and to their mother and Albus who the book indicated were at Order headquarters. Smiling she activated the blood's other property and tripped the letters to their intended recipients. Using Zara as a focus she reached out and followed the letters to the recipients and as she felt the acceptance of the contents of the letter she tripped them first to their mother and then when she had all five were there brought them to Dragonsroost.

     Taking another mouthful of her energy boost potion, Leila tripped to the conference room with Zara on her tail. [Leila I need to get the riders to the cavern. Amrylis is about to crack her shell and Peyj and Dreyden are not far off] Leila nodded and Zara disappeared along with Bill, Charlie and Ginny.

     Indicating that the two adults should sit on the dragonskin sofa, she sat opposite them and sighing spoke. "I suppose I owe you an explanation…"

Order Headquarters, Location Unknown 

     Another five alarms went off in the war room. Shacklebolt winced and waited for Molly's scream. Three minutes later he was still waiting, though he had an explanation for her absence he still kind of expected Molly's scream.

Hatching Cavern, Dragonsroost 

     The smallest egg was a pale pink with marbled streaks of silver. It started to shake as Ginny approached, and finally as she stroked the egg it cracked and a small dragon, no larger than a large house cat emerged. Pouncing on Ginny, the pair were consumed in a brilliant light that forced Charlie and Bill to cover their eyes.

     [Welcome Seer. I am Amrylis, and I say you are Eve. You never need cry in loneliness again Eve for I will always be here with you.] Tears dripped down Ginny's face as she realised that she would never by ignored again. The light surrounding both of them dissipated, allowing her elder brothers to see their little sister curled around a silver and pink dragon that glared at them.

     Zara trilled to see her friend and her bonded. Trilling a different tune she tripped them both into a large fluffy bed, and turned back to see the two red heads looking at her curiously. She snorted, and two of the remaining eggs began to crack to her mild amusement. The two dragons that emerged were black and silver, and hyperactive…

Leila's Private Study, Dragonsroost 

**L   **"I think this would be simpler if you just ask questions."

**D**     "Very well Lady Leila. How many more will be claimed by the dragons?"

**L   **"I think two more. Most of the flight don't have riders although they will allow some to ride them, but much the similar rules as Unicorns purity of heart and deed is the key."

**D**   "May we see the other riders. Or at least Harry and Hermione?"

**L     **"They are no longer Harry and Hermione, Albus. The first of the bonds placed on them by Rowena have been broken. They are Emrys and Mya, fraternal twin, half-sisters."

**M**     "Half-sisters? I'm afraid you've lost me now Lady Leila."

**L**   "If you agree to a security spell being implanted in your mind, I can tell you their prophecy. Do you agree?"

Both adults nodded. Working quickly with a piece of chalk, she etched out a security spell. Ordering both of them into the circle she began a melodious chant that Dumbledore could feel the power rising. With a trill that sounded like phoenix song she set the security spell inside their minds.

     "If you try to break it – or anyone else but a dragon rider does the results are quite painful for a tamperer. Now with that in place, I can tell you the prophecy that affects both Mya and Emrys._ … the true heirs of the raven, the snake and the lion, twin girls who are destined to ride the dragons … the snake's daughter to know she is an orphan but think he is the lily's flower … the lion's daughter, her mother's child in temperament shall be raised mundane … they break all the rules … never before have two queens emerged at once … the snake's daughter guarded by the lily and the stag, loved by the wolf and the grim and betrayed by the rat … shall battle snake's bastard heir with her twin and their flights … and they are the only chance the light has to defeat Orannis new ally … and with their flight shall usher in a new age if they succeed …_

I wished to hide the reason they have the right to fight the bastard serpent, and the right to fly the dragon. I had that ability as the Lore Mistress, even without Zara. I used it. Unfortunately, without Zara I was unable to draw the prophecy completely out of Tom's hands. After all it was in his bloodline, just as it is in yours Albus.


End file.
